Naruto: New Angle, The lost styles
by DbMb
Summary: Naruto taijutsu was always a lacking point, I decided to give Naruto a better style but not make him uber strong. He will have limitation and he wont be the only one that gets a stronger taijutsu. Trust me this is going to be a whole new look on Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: gonna burn some muscle**

**DbMb: alright this is my first story I'm going t o give this a try and hope it goes well**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Street Fighter

Book One: Yes Naruto you can't fight!

"Alright it's been a month so far traveling ero-sennin and you still haven't taught me anything!" Naruto shouted at his perverted sensei trying to think of why he agreed to the two and a half year trip.

"Naruto we have been through this already the first few months of this trip you will perfect your techniques. You already can do the rasengan without the help of a clone and have perfected your kage-bushin however you still need some improvement on taijutsu and genjutsu." Jiraya shouts back at naruto as he smacks him upside his head.

"Fine Ero-sennin but still when are we going to start on the other parts. I mean at this rate I won't be able to hold a candle to Akatsuki or Sauske." Naruto argued while rubbing his slightly sore head.

"Well from what I remember your taijutsu is horrendous so I guess starting now is best." After this statement scanned his surroundings.

At the moment Jiraya and Naruto were walking along a dusty path in Water country with irrigation groves on each side of the path.

"Ok Naruto what abilities in taijutsu can you name any special moves or combinations." Jiraya asked with a skeptical look at Naruto.

"Well I got Uzumaki rendan and also my natural fighting skills." Naruto states while pointing at himself proud of his proclamation.

Jiraya smacks his head and shakes it in disappointment " In other words you suck, well I was expecting that so we will travel the countries looking for a taijutsu form that fits you." "I believe that we should head to thunder country they known for quick movement attacks and blows with the use of chakra which you have plenty of."

"Wait Ero-sennin why don't you teach me your style wouldn't that is quicker and easier." Naruto questioned with an inquisitive look.

"Sorry to tell you this kid you just not built for my style. You need a large frame and you just don't have my natural flare." Jiraya responds boastingly.

"Your full of it Ero-sennin, Hey the Old man told me something once when I was a kid that there was an ultimate style or supreme taijutsu." Naruto said excited hoping Jiraya would know something.

"Kid you believed everything that the Third told you didn't you." "Hey!" "Wait let me finish okay yes I have heard of it and no it doesn't exist so I'm not going to help you find or teach you it so get ready were heading to thunder country."

"But Jiraya please can we at least look for it." "Just for a week if we don't find it by then ill give you my whole savings." Naruto said with determination.

"Ho Ho so you really serious about this fine we can search but if we don't find it you better keep your end of the bargain." Jiraya said while thinking of all things he was going to buy with the money. "Okay now tell me what you know so we have at least a starting point" Jiraya says hoping he won't have to lose credit with his spy network asking for such ridiculous information.

"Well I remember the Third saying that the ultimate taijutsu was two schools each run by two friends that were as close as brothers. They always competed and strived to be the best in the end forming two schools, However their students didn't have the same view of their opposing schools as the masters did one day the students destroyed each others schools and the two masters decided to stop their teaching and hide all their scrolls of information near the southern tip of these lands." Naruto stated while being impressed with how much he remembered from the story his old man told him.

"Alright by southern tip I would guess near the Sand and Earth countries borders, but that is dangerous territory are you sure your up for this." Jiraya said hoping they would get something out of this for having to go so far out of their way.

"You said we would look and I made a deal with you on finding the ultimate taijutsu why would I back out now. Plus we can train on the way." Naruto said excited thinking of how much stronger he was going to become.

"Fine I say we start off in that direction at night fall. Right now we have to get to the docks so we can get back to the mainland we can take the ferry straight to Suna they trek across the desert to the border of Earth and Sand." Said Jiraya dreading no research for a good while as they travel for this wild goose chase.

"Yatta I can't wait I'm going to get Sauske back for you Sakura-Chan and then you will be happy. Alright Ero-sennin lets go." Naruto said while jumping in the air and pumping his fist bursting at the seams with energy.

"Fine just remember don't be crushed if there is nothing. AND STOP CALLING ME ERO-SENNIN!!!!" Jiraya shouts realizing how many times Naruto has called him that.

DbMb: So how you guys like it. I know it didn't have any action but I have been thinking of this story for close to half a year and just got started. Also I'm sure a bunch of you are wondering how is he going to get to Sand and Earth countries border in a week well you will see if you seen the series you know how Naruto's luck goes. Also Review

Ryu's Style – Hadoken

Ken's Style – Shoryuken

I know any street fighter fans know they use the same style and yes I do to but for the sake of this story I split them. I would prefer for Naruto to have Ryu's style it will make the story flow better but I try to work in Ken's. Though if you choose Ryu's style you will get a surprise for who learns Ken's style.

Well until the next story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: gonna burn some muscle**

**DbMb: Okay I got some good reviews and I'm going to try to improve upon my writing technique. Just know is not a part of school I'm great at. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Street Fighter

Book Two: Are you sure?

We start with out two travelers sailing in a rickety _junk ship _towards Sand Country. With a beaming sun and calm waves our teacher and student combo are trying to occupy their time.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you its one quick burst of all your chakra!" Jiraya yelled at his incompetent student trying to get him to follow his instructions.

" Sheesh Ero-sennin I'm trying but it's not that easy!" Naruto shouted back hoping that he would accomplish whatever this was so he could move onto to something cooler. Actually now that he thought about it what was he doing. "Ero-sennin what is this for again."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jiraya shouted staring Naruto down then sighed thinking of how he could be stuck with such a dense student. " Naruto it's to help you defend yourself from genjutsu, since you suck at making them I'm teaching how to resist them." Jiraya tuned out whatever naruto said next focusing on what they were going to do when they made landfall.

With naruto finally accomplishing his task both the teacher and pupil went to their sleeping quarters hoping they could continue their journey for this taijutsu style more powerful than any other.

**At noon- Day two since bet was made**

" We have made it to Sand Cove docks please disembark and enjoy your stay in the land of Sand If you wish to visit Suna village please head to the information booth they will give more directions." said a sweet feminine voice over a speaker to the Junks passengers. Naruto forced Jiraya off the boat in a rush to make sure they didn't waste time.

"Gaki let go of my arm, you're going to pull it out of its socket!" Jiraya yelled at Naruto who had a vice like grip on his left arm dragging him off the ship.

"Well if you weren't going so slowly it wouldn't be a problem." Naruto shot back at Jiraya. "So Ero-sennin what are we going to do first?" looking at his sensei with a giddy face ready for adventure and action.

"First off we need to check if anyone else has heard of this story then from there we just got to head to Rock and Sands border." Jiraya answered his student wondering if they really were going to find anything. "Well let's take a look around."

As they peered around the large dock port city Jiraya whistled as he saw some girls going down to the beach for a tan. Knowing his sensei would be occupied naruto searched for people to ask about this tall tale. After asking people around the pier he moved into the actual port city and asked the first person he met he met. It happened to be an older gentleman with a bald head and clothes that hung on his thin frame naruto was sure he was probably as old as the Third maybe more.

"Oi ji-chan have you heard a tale about a legendary taijutsu?" Naruto asked the man with a flowing gray beard.

" Why I can't say I have but if you want to know more about tales you should go to Sakuyo Mayamuchi. That old bat knows plenty about tales, just don't tell her I called her that." The old man told naruto. "She is down that road next to the poker club lives right in the house across from it Man that woman loves to gamble." The old man said in a whimsical tone as if remembering something great.

"Thanks ji-chan you helped me a lot." Naruto exclaimed as he looked for the wayward hermit only to find him peeping into the beach changing rooms. At this naruto decided to have a little fun. " Who is that old guy in the Tree!" Naruto shouted to get the women's attention this had the desired effect with a lynching mob ready to kill the young hero's sensei.

After naruto dragged his bruised and battered sensei away from the irate women he told him what the old man had told him. Jiraya decided that it was best to hurry to the old woman's house deciding that if the she told a convincing story he would continue this ridiculous search. As they opened the door they heard a raspy voice.

" Juichi you come to collect my debts well your not get a cent out of me without a fight." Said an aged woman who seemed blind as she waved her cane as if to fend off these so called debt collectors.

"Ba-chan calm down we only came to ask if you heard of the ultimate taijutsu an old man told us you might know something of it." Naruto said before having the cane crash on his skull dropping him to the ground.

"Jiraya your judgment must be deteriorating this apprentice of yours is worse than your other one." The old blind woman said to Jiraya a smirk of superiority on her face.

"Well well, you were the last person I wanted to meet though when naruto told me the name I had a hunch it was you Sakuyo-san." Jiraya responded coyly seemingly reminiscing before explaining for his student easy defeat to the blind woman while naruto was still out cold. "Now my first apprentice was a once in a lifetime student but I feel eventually naruto might surpass him. Now onto more important matters do you know anything about this story my now unconscious student asked you about." Jiraya finished while looking down at his still dazed student.

"What wrong Toad hermit you don't want to gamble against me again." Sakuyo-san responded looking at Jiraya with a crooked grin.

"Sorry to disappoint but we're in a bit of a rush and were hoping you knew something if not we will continue on our way." Jiraya responded while thinking about how he would never play her again, because Sakuyo's luck was the complete opposite of tsunade's and he did not feel like trying to find out how such an old blind woman could be so good at poker.

"Fine, but your no fun Jiraya, now if you would be willing to wake up your student." At this Jiraya kicked naruto instantly waking him.

"Hey ero-sennin what was that for." Naruto stated shaking his fist at his mentor. This however didn't get the reaction he hoped instead Jiraya just gave him a bored stare and then returned his attention to Sakuyo.

"Okay now if you're all done I will begin the tale I recommend you get cozy it will take a while." She explained while getting more comfortable in her chair.

"So you know the story Ba-chan!" Naruto exclaimed loudly this was rewarded with another hit to the head with the cane though this time he didn't get knocked unconscious.

" Okay with no more interruptions. Long before the kages just when ninja were starting to gain power, taijutsu or as it was called back then martial arts were a practice by many. Man, woman, and child learned powerful techniques and deadly skills this was tested in tournaments where the strongest competed to see who was the best. One day two men both having proven they were the strongest in the world started schools, they taught many students it wasn't until both master's taught one student that they decided to stop teaching and this student was Uchiha Madara . . ."

Author Notes

DbMb: okay thats my second chapter I know everyone going to ask what is my plan with Madara. Well just wait and see next chapter will be the story and some of the guys travels accross the desert toward the border if I can fit it all.

also I know some people asked about Street fighter stuff well

1. I know alot about Ryu and Ken from street fighter trust me I like to know what I'm writing about

2. Akuma style, Ryu style, and Ken style are all the same, but for my story im splitting them up depending on what each style from what I've noticed when playing focuses is on such as with Ken- speed and offense Ryu- strength and defense Akuma- both Ken and Ryu attributes but with uniqueness (dont know any other way to put it)

3. Naruto will be using Ryu's style cause well its easy for me to write into the story, and you will see who has Ken's style and If you read you know who has Akuma's style.

well until next chap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: gonna burn some muscle**

**DbMb: Okay I got some good reviews and I'm going to try to improve upon my writing technique. Just know is not a part of school I'm great at. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Street Fighter

Book Three: So that's what fighting is like

"Uchiha Madara!" Jiraya yelled when hearing the name of the Uchiha clan's founder and only equal of the Shodaime Hokage. His exclamation was awarded with a hit to the head from Sakuyo.

"Yes Uchiha Madara was the best and last student of the martial art masters, the end of the greatest martial art style happened in only one day. Uchiha Madara was different from other Uchiha while many of his kinsmen copied the style with their cursed eyes and attempted to master it without hard work in the end destroying them. Madara instead would go and practice with the other students in the dojo learning and finally mastering the style without the aid of his eyes in the end becoming the great martial artist greatest pupil. This changed when Madara learned of a secret of his clan and when against his master's teachings obtaining a power that the style was made to always avoid. He destroyed the dojo and attacked his teachers only with their combined might were they able to defend themselves and fend off their student and lock away his memories of the style."

"Ah yes, that explains why the Shodaime was able to defeat Madara." Jiraya commented nodding "It would have been impossible if he could remember the ultimate style of taijutsu. Still I have some questions I want to ask you." Again a crack was heard as Sakuyo hit Jiraya with her cane.

"Stop interrupting! I wasn't finished yet. Ok back to the story, the two masters's having learned that their craft was not fit for this new ninja world hid their teachings in tombs on the country borders so no one land could have claim to it. The teachers of the ultimate art are disappeared from the annals of history and are only a legend now."

"So you're saying this story is just that Ba-chan, a story." Naruto asked disappointed that the style never existed started to dig in his pocket for his wallet to pay off his perverted sensei for the bet they had made.

"Now hold on boy I didn't say it was just a story, I can assure that it was all true and that Uchiha Madara was one of their students." Sakuyo said trying to keep the boy from giving up on his quest.

"Okay can you explain this to me then Sakuyo-san what exactly were the name of the sensei's if you know and do you know where their teachings are." Jiraya asked now intrigued by the story and willing to give this chase for the style some credit.

"Well if memory serves me right their names were Ken Masters and Ryu both were great and study a style a martial arts called the ansatsuken however what they use is still a variation of it. What I know of the location of the teachings is that they should be on the rock and sand border but I have also heard of one on rice countries border that lies with Fire." Sakuyo explained seeming to have gotten up from her chair and shuffling across the room.

Jiraya didn't like this news, hearing of a second location not to mention one in Sound Country was a scary thought and he hoped that Sakuyo had incorrect information. Making sure she was completely finished not wanting to risk another head injury asked one more essential question.

"How do you know this Sakuyo-san yes you a source of a lot of info but you have never told me about something like this. How do I know your not lying?" Jiraya said in stern voice trying to make sure this information was legit. His train of thought was broken by the third hit to his already bruised cranium thanks to Sakuyo's cane.

" You doubt me Jiraya, don't you have some nerve when I was younger you used to tell me that when you settled down we would get married and you still haven't proposed the!" Wrinkly woman said staring angrily at Jiraya "Also my grandfather happened to be a student of Ken Master's and he died with the other students when Madara destroyed the schools." Sakuyo finished staring sadly as if reminiscing to stories her father used to tell her about his own.

"I'm sorry Sakuyo but I have to be careful if you haven't noticed the kid here isn't up to my level." Jiraya said while pointing at his student only to find him passed out in his chair. The hermit's view looked outside to be greeted by the bold face of their planets one satellite.

When Jiraya thought about it that explained why Naruto was so silent throughout the talk. "He must have fallen asleep after the story since it was quite long. Still a ninja shouldn't just pass out in the middle of information gathering." Jiraya thought while watching his student drool in his slumber. "I guess we will move out tomorrow to search for the teachings of Ken and Ryu. Do you mind if we stay here I don't feel like carrying my student he a lot heavier than he looks." Jiraya stated with a blank face thinking of what he will have to go through if they can't stay at Sakuyo's apartment.

"I was guessing that you were going to be staying here so I was about to go prepare a room. I'm sure you don't mind sharing a room right Jiraya?" Sakuyo asked Jiraya with a smirk upon her lips knowing he wouldn't turn down the offer.

Jiraya true to form grumbled about having to share the room with an annoying brat and getting no action tonight. To this Sakuyo could only smile seeing the same Jiraya that she loved when she was young and how much she missed him.

**Author notes:**

**Okay I got this chapter up! **

**I hope to finish the next one this weekend as well but not sure if I can**

**Now the story will be moving along. Just so everyone understands the whole first couple of chapters are a prelude and introduction since I hate it when someone just skips like day ahead without explaining what happened here and there.**

**Also please review you are helping me lean new things to put into the story if you comment and tell me what you think. They can be good or bad I really don't care as long as it is coherent.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: gonna burn some muscle**

**DbMb: Okay I got some good reviews and I'm going to try to improve upon my writing technique. Just know is not a part of school I'm great at. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Street Fighter

Book Four: So I guess it's time to learn

Craaaaack! Is the sound that echoes throughout the desert plains. Our protagonist at the moment can only feel pain and heat. Being that the sun burning down on the bleached sand Naruto is pulled back to reality by the grinding of his back against the grains of sand.

" Get up! You should have been able to dodge that." Shouts a man roughly 6 foot and built like a tank shouts at his pupil. With a scruffy beard, beady eyes, and a voice resembling the great boss toad Naruto would have thought he was an escaped convict if it weren't for the sand hi-ate around his head.

Slowly Naruto pushes himself up and looks at the man thinking of how they ended up with him and why he was trying to get the sand out of his now tan trousers. Well he could always blame it on Ero-sennin but at the moment he was busy drinking some sake and laughing at his predicament.

**6 hours earlier. . .**

"Good bye Oba-chan!" Naruto shouted when he Jiraya told them they were leaving as soon as he got ready. In the short time he was there Naruto felt that he could learn to really like Sakuyo-san just as much as Tsunade's. Naruto's train of thought however was broken when his lazy teacher walked into the room shouting about how if he wanted to win the bet they better leave now.

Midway through his tirade Sakuyo decided to give some advice to the travelers hoping the perverted hermit would heed her. "Jiraya it may be best to try to find a man to navigate the sands as you travel to the border. Unless you're familiar with the area it is nigh impossible to navigate. My Nephew might be of some help his name is Yamasaki Uun. He can lead you across the sand to the border we hold with Rock Country."

Jiraya knew he was going to need to get a guide now Sakuyo had taken care of his problem. "Alright if you could tell me where we could meet him I wouldn't mind having him guide us. Thank you Sakuyo-san for helping us and letting us stay the night"

At his response Sakuyo waved her hand and told him he could locate Yamasaki-san at the dojo three blocks west of here.

**5 hours later. . .**

As the duo entered the small dojo they asked clerk if they could talk to Yamasaki Uun. As they waited for the clerk to find him Jiraya checked out the small workout area and examined the style they were using. It seemed to be a mix between the island arts and some of the basic Sunagakure taijutsu with small variations. Before Jiraya could think more in-depth Naruto choose to kindly tell him that their soon to be guide had arrived by yelling in his ear.

"You asked to speak with me." Was the deep baritone voice of Yamasaki Uun his height coming close to Jiraya and twice as intimidating spoke to our two heroes.

"Yes we were hoping you wouldn't mind leading us to the Earth and Sand country border would you." Jiraya replied to the man hoping he would say yes and save him anymore trouble.

"And what exactly do you wish for me to take you to the border for." Uun asked checking that it was a legitimate reason to go.

Instead of Jiraya Naruto answered angry for being ignored for so long "Hey! I'll tell ya we're going to find the ultimate taijutsu and I'm going to learn it. Dattebayo!" Naruto said with a smile on his face believing he made a valid reason for the martial arts instructor to lead them to the border.

"Oh! That's the reason well now I definitely won't lead you. I know for a fact that doesn't exist and that it's a waste of time." Uun told Naruto as he started to turn away this was stopped by the legendary pervert.

"And how exactly do you know for sure, if you have searched for it and know exactly where it is why not help us we just want to see if it really exist." Jiraya told the man attempting to still be their guide at least.

"Fine I'll lead you still so you don't bother me when we don't find anything how would your student like to learn this dojo fighting style it's a mixture of Taekwondo and Muay Thai it will give him something out of this pointless trip." Uun said finally backing down and getting mentally prepared for this "pointless trip".

"Why would I want to learn your loser taijutsu anyway?" Naruto told his new guide regretting it when Jiraya slapped him upside his head.

"If you haven't forgot this is a training trip and anything you can learn is fair game and he giving the lessons for free so you're learning you never know what might happen." And with that statement it was decided.

**Present Time . . . 3 days left**

"Is that all you got!" The martial art's instructor shouted at his temporary student.

At this statement Naruto slowly pushed himself up regaining his posture and standing in the basic stance that Uun showed him. Both fist held like a boxer ready to protect the head while bouncing on the balls of his feet to keep himself in motion.

"What is the point of this again." Naruto asked unable to remember why they were "sparring" as Uun called in the middle of their trip.

"To help you get a grasp of the style, you're only going to be my student for 3 more days so I have to accelerate your training." Uun answered getting into a more relaxed stance than his student. Arms somewhat slack at his waist, bouncing on his feet occasionally switching his foot position to keep Naruto off guard.

"But why do I have 200 hundred clones training with me." Naruto whined since the heat was getting to him and he still was unable to hit instructor once.

"Well ask Jiraya on that I'm not a ninja so how would I know." Was Uun retort before he takes a quick step to Naruto catching him off guard a plants a round house in right side of his ribs only for him to twist his hips and plant a second round house in the left kidney. As Naruto fell he saw an opportunity for a quick round house to his opponents head but the pains slowed his speed causing the kick to be stopped with an elbow to the knee cap.

Yamasaki Uun watched as Naruto fell to the ground and thought of the amount of progress he could make, so far it he was doing well he saw opportunities but was unable to make them. His plan was for Naruto to learn to defend and attack only when the opportunity was present, before he left he would teach him the instant death techniques to help him since a good ninja wasn't supposed to have a brawl in the middle of a mission.

During this Jiraya had asked Naruto to make 200 clones and had 100 practice the katas that Yamasaki- san taught them to help Naruto learn the style more efficiently the 100 he had practice the rasengan as chakra control practice.

"We will be at the border within two days." Uun announced when he was tired of watching Naruto try to stand up and helped him. He decided it was time to camp and started to pull out the tents and get all the gear set up on the shifting sands.

"I understand why you guys want to learn this style I just think it best not to bother. I mean these guys weren't even ninja so you don't know if it's effective for ninja combat you might want to just learn something else." Uun told his to companions "My style not really acclimated to ninja combat but if you surprise the opponent you can finish them quickly with my style." At this Naruto decided to ask a question that had been bothering him with his teaching.

"What exactly is the style anyway I mean you use elbow and knee strikes but also powerful kicks with a straight punch when able." At this Uun decided to elaborate on his style so they didn't think he was just a phony.

"Well it's called Muay kwon do which is a mixture of boxing and kicking that was taught in the islands south of Sand." After he announced this He decided that it was time to go to sleep and headed to his tent.

Taking his queue the two ninja also went in for some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: gonna burn some muscle**

**DbMb: Alright hopefully I don't disappoint you guys with this chap. I know I have been gone for a while but school and life has been kicking my ass for a while s hopefully it gets better.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Street Fighter

Chapter Five: Finally it begins

Pain, it seemed to be a feeling Naruto had been experiencing a lot lately, sliding across the tatami mats giving him friction in places he didn't wish to.

Just a few minutes earlier Yamasaki-san led them to a dilapidated temple with vines and vegetation making more than half of the building.

"Okay this is it, Naruto we have gone through only 3 days of training if you read those manuals and practice daily you should be able to get a good grasp of the style." Yamasaki told his student.

"Do you really have to leave now Yamasaki-sensei; you can come with us and help me train with the Ultimate taijutsu expert?" Naruto asked hoping he would stay a little longer.

"Sorry Naruto but I've already gone on this quest and gave up I don't have the right to try once again, so I guess this is where we part." With this he started back to Suna costal port.

"Well Naruto looks like its you and me." Jiraya said to his ward.

"Oh I'm so excited" Naruto responded sarcastically his answer was a painful slap to the head.

"Well we might as well enter the temple" Jiraya commented heading toward the temple.

As the two heroes entered the temple they noticed the interior look furnished and unaged as they continued Jiraya noticed a number of seals along the walls and ceiling. While Jiraya was examining the seals Naruto ran up to the center podium along the wall. On it was a simple scroll wondering what could be in it he read it.

_Tell me what you desire and I will grant you a chance to obtain it._

When reading this Naruto decided to respond to the written question. "I want to learn the ultimate for of taijutsu, become the Hokage, and be able to protect all of my precious people."

When this was said a blue flame erupted in the room this slowly solidified into a man about 6 feet with a white gi and a red headband.

"So that is you wish well if you want to obtain it you must defeat me, just know that if you lose you will not be allowed to ever try again." After saying this, the figure got into ready stance bouncing on the balls of his toes and keeping his arms at ready to block low or high attacks.

"I accept your challenge and will win because nothing will stand in the way of my dreams." Naruto shouted and charged foregoing all the teaching he had over the previous week.

"Wait Naruto think don't act use what you learned." However Jiraya's words were unheeded as naruto was knocked across the tatami floor bringing us back to the present.

"Man that hurt!" Naruto exclaimed when he got back up well time to use Yamasaki-sensei teachings.

At this Naruto got into his ready stance then charged using a knee strike as his leading attack.

The bandana hero dodged deftly than countered with a quick elbow strike. Naruto used a weak block to help misdirect the attack than moved in with his own elbow to his opponent's lower ribs, however this didn't cause anywhere as much damage as Naruto hoped. The warrior smashed his left fist into Naruto stomach then followed up before our hero could react with a knuckle smash to his head with his right hand then finished with a powerful sidekick to Naruto's solar plexus launching Naruto right back to where he first got up. However as Naruto was ready to attack again his enemy decided to inform him of how he was planning to continue the rest of the attack.

"I will attack you one time now with an attack with power you have never experienced. Ready yourself!"

When Naruto heard this he decided he should e more defensive and be quick to dodge if he sees a sign of an attack. At this Naruto moves in cautiously to attack his enemy however before he could ever register what happened his enemy leaped into the air spinning with his right leg extended.

"TASUMAKI SENPUU!!" shouted the warrior smashing his foot into Naruto left cheek. Jiraya watching the match was in awe and wondered how such an attack could happen and hoped it was only one hit. His hope was answered when the one attack was so powerful that Naruto was launched even though the attack continued for 3 more rotations. Still he rushed to his student hoping he was okay but before he got 3 steps in his student stood up on shaky legs and looked at his opponent with fierce determination.

"You will not stop me from accomplishing my dreams! You can not stop me!" At this Naruto charged again on shaky legs this was answered with the bandana wearing enemy hit him in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious.

"Your student has passed and we will begin training tomorrow you will be staying here." At this the warrior turned his back and began to leave to some other room. "Aren't you coming he said to Jiraya who had picked up Naruto."

"Hai, can you answer some questions though." Jiraya asked as he followed the warrior into the room seeing multiple beds.

"When your student wakes up I will show you the rest of the place make yourself at home, and I will not answer any other questions till tomorrow." He said as he sat in a seat.

"Well could I at least have your name?" Jiraya asked after laying Naruto on the bed.

"Why yes I'm Ryu."


	6. Chapter 6

**DbMb: Okay I know it has been awhile since I last updated, or put anything on here, but give me a chance to try to get back into this. Hopefully people won't mind my slightly dated story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

Chapter 6: So why is only Naruto so lucky

_As our would be hero continues to recover from his recent meeting with his goal and subsequent concussion, we now turn to rice country where another master/pupil duo makes an attempt to acquire greater strength; on the border of rice, and fire country: _

"You promised to make me stronger Orochimaru and all we have done since I've arrived is copy jutsu with my sharingan and manipulate my curse seal!" yelled an irate Uchiha.

The focus of this hate turned a weary eye onto his charge, only allowing the future prospect of attaining his body to quell his mild irritation with the youth.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, my boy calm down why do you believe I would bring us so close to our enemies border if not to give you something precious." he scanned the area to ensure they were not being followed before looking at his map again.

The snake sannin had ended the life of many a man to obtain this map and wasted many of his pawns to ensure its accuracy. A cruel smile played on his lips, starving families were willing to do anything if they believed their children would be cared for. A small chuckle escaped him as he thought of his new test subjects and the parents who were sent on suicide missions to ensure he found this temple.

Sasuke eyes stared a hole into Orochimaru's back, questioning if this man truly could make him stronger. Before he could again voice his concern they arrived at a dilapidated building stopping next to his sensei he waited to find out what they had come here for.

"Here Sasuke is the final resting place of one of the greatest martial artist to ever grace the elemental nations, many a man has died to reach this place," entering the building Orochimaru continued his explanation. "I brought you here because even though the Uchiha's families taijutsu is powerful it still has weaknesses, but this place holds the records of a style that is undefeatable!"

ignoring the speech the hebi user was giving Sasuke continued to follow the man as they walked down corridors and steps, meandering around corpses of people who activated traps on their quest to reach this so called "treasure" they reached a large room with the floor covered in tatami and a scroll sitting on a pedestal. activating his sharingan Sasuke examined the room for any traps that were still waiting for a victim; ignoring his pupil Orochimaru walked right up to the scroll confident that he could protect himself from any surprises that the room may hold. Reading off the scroll he saw the words

Tell me what you desire and I will grant you a chance to obtain it.

A large smile came across the pale man's face, he examined the scroll closer and noticed seals running from the scroll to the podium and throughout the room, grabbing his pupils attention with a snap of his fingers he waived him to approach the podium.

"Now you must tell the scroll your wish, it appears that the seals will activate and we should be able to find the information on the how to learn this ultimate taijutsu." Retreating to the entrance the snake user waited with baited breath at the moment to see one of the elemental nations great secrets reveal itself.

"I wish to avenge my clan by killing my brother!" shouted Sasuke, Orochimaru frowned at this, having experienced Itachi's power first hand he was not excited about letting his ticket to immortality be wasted on an anomaly among ninja; a true genius with no faults.

As though answering his plea red flames erupted from the scroll following the seals down the podium and eventually solidifying into a 6ft tall man with blonde hair a red fighting gi, and a black belt around his stomach. He looked at the small duck haired child inquisitively a smirk on his face.

"Sorry kid my style won't be used to kill, I'll help you defeat your brother but you can not use the ansatsuken for murder." his eyes turned to the pale man with yellow eyes at the entrance with a scowl on his face after hearing his words and decided to continue.

"Look I really do want a student, I just felt my friend take on an apprentice and that means he got a head start already, so its not like I'm trying to be mean." he sighed while scratching his head and looking at the wall " You must renounce you vengeance if you wish me to teach you, if you do then I will allow you to attempt the test."

A shocked look reached the Hebi sannin's eyes, if there was another in the world that had not only found but was accepted by a teacher recognized by this apparition then the importance of Sasuke acquiring this taijutsu had only grown. waiving his protege over the Otokage quickly explained there next course of action.

"Agree to never use the style to kill," quickly silencing his students interruption the sannin continued "I will personally teach you the Hebi style so that you may use that to land the finishing blow, from how he explained it you may defeat your brother with his techniques but you must avoid the killing strike. At that moment you must change to my techniques, understand?"

The black haired youth nodded his head; shaking all doubts from his head on the cunning of this man. Walking back to the apparition who had now seemed to fully solidify into a living breathing man ,he decided to wait to be noticed as the warrior seemed to be stretching.

"I swear on my family name and crest to never kill anyone with your style, techniques, or teachings!"

A smile graced the face of the gi wearing stranger, he knew that the kid was probably lying but he was sure he could beat it out of him, he quickly settled into a fighting stance his left foot forward, bouncing on the balls of his feet with both toes facing forward at 45 degrees. he raised his left hand giving a thumbs up to the teen before pulling it into a loose guard.

"Okay lets see what you got, if you can impress me I'll let you be my student."

A large grin spread across the blondes face before he back stepped to gain distance from his smaller opponent.

"Use whatever techniques you wish, including jutsu," a snide smirk crossed his face "trust me you'll need them."

The Uchiha in response settled into one of his families basic stances, choosing to ignore the taunt, moved his left foot slightly off center to his right with all his weight on his back foot and hands at his utility pouches. a smirk on his face '_no way can this idiot demand the need for my sharingan, how strong could a style with no killing blow be._'

Before the young ninja could contemplate this thought further he was dodging a high roundhouse to his head, assured he dodged the initial blow his was surprised when he felt a crushing blow to the top of his skull.

The warrior almost laughed at the shocked face of the kid, as his axe kick connected with his head, deciding to put this kid through the ringer he planted a roundhouse in the left ribs, a knee to the face, followed by a swift sweep forcing Sasuke to his back. Quickly rolling to his feet Sasuke attempted a hook to his assailants ribs, then a reverse hook kick toward the head when his punch missed. The blonde warrior blocked the kick and responded with a jab to straight and uppercut. Certain that he had blocked all the blows Sasuke attempted to counter only to be struck with his opponent's right leg multiple times before facing a sweep again, with only the sound "TATSUMAKI SENPUU" in his head.

The blonde man had to applaud the kid on how well he reacted, but he was just too slow to compete with his skill level. he watched as the young ninja slowly returned to his feet; breathing heavier as he steadied himself. That is when he noticed the change in his eyes, three tomoe in each slowly spinning.

Orochimaru scowl was growing his student was being treated like a fresh genin and for some reason was not using jutsu, if there was a moment to curse Uchiha pride it would be now. Deciding he would step if the situation became hopeless he continued to watch as his student took a number of kicks to the face from a flying rotation attack. it was when he saw his apprentice's sharingan that his scowl turned to a smirk knowing first hand how powerful that doujutsu was.

Sasuke decided that holding back was no longer an option, he had be forced to recognize this man's strength and was going to prove that he was worthy of his teachings. Rushing back at the golden haired warrior at full speed he focused his eyes to see the movement of his chakra, only to have a fist smash into his face.

The look of surprise on the master and disciples faces could would be comedic if not for the seriousness of the situation. The state of shock on their faces was interrupted by a booming laugh emanating from the blonde man.

"Trust me I fought my share of Uchiha kid, and that look on their faces when they realize that their eyes are of no use gets me every time." he blew on his knuckles that had collided with Sasuke's face, where a bruise was already forming before smirking again.

"But how! How did I not see it my eyes can sense the flow of chakra!" Sasuke angrily said jumping back a few paces to gain distance from this terrifying opponent while wiping blood from his split lip.

"Well maybe I don't use chakra, ever think of that, either way my techniques can not be captured by the sharingan." rushing his opponent as the youth was about to land from his most recent leap.

Noticing his predicament the Uchiha rushing through the hand seals, released a massive ball of fire at his oncoming attacker. Shouting before the attack left his lips "Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Rather than pause in his approach the golden warrior seemed to crouch for a powerful uppercut before leaping into the air. The Uchiha smiled as the ball of flame engulfed him only to be surprised as the flames started to spiral back at him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as a fist connected with his solar plexus sending him into the air before landing with an audible crunch on the tatami mats. Only the shout "SHORYUKEN" could be heard as the crimson clad man landed looking down at Sasuke before picking up the child.

Orochimaru quickly regurgitated his sword rushing the warrior only to have the blade blocked and then find himself restrained.

"No need to be so mad, he passed I just don't know how to control myself is all," letting the Hebi Sannin go "I would recommend not trying that again though I assume you don't wish to become an invalid."

"So you will train him in you techniques then?" the Otokage calmly asked swallowing his sword again.

Trying to hide his look of disgust the warrior replied. "Yes, you can remain here and oversee his training or make visits but for now he is in my care." he shifted the young man's body on his shoulder to accentuate the point.

"I will make monthly visits to check his progress then, I have other duties to focus on, what should I call you?"

A bright grin crossed the man's face before he gave a peace sign to the snake user "The name is Ken Masters you can call me Ken"  
**  
Author Note:**

Sorry about the long wait for those who waited, and sorry if you don't enjoy this for those that are returning or first time readers. Please review so I can improve where needed and I'm more than happy for any input.

DbMb


End file.
